1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging bag feeder in a packaging machine, which is suitable for use in feeding large-sized bags such as zippered bags or gusset bags.
2. Related Art
A packaging bag feeding manner in conventional packaging machines includes a magazine type (Japanese Patent No. JP-B-4149466) in which packaging bags stacked on a magazine are fed and a conveyor type (Japanese Patent No. JP-B-4011567) in which packaging bags are sequentially fed by a conveyor.
Zippered bags have zippers formed on upper portions, respectively. Accordingly, the upper portions of the bags become bulky when the bags are stacked one upon another. On the other hand, Gusset bags have gussets on both sides thereof respectively. Accordingly, the both sides of the gusset bags become bulky when the bags are stacked one upon another. As a result, both types of bags warp when stacked in the packaging bag feeder. This allows the conveyor type bag feeding but disallows the magazine type bag feeing. Furthermore, the use of large-sized bags necessarily increases the length of the conveyor even when the bags a are arranged so as to be shifted little by little on the conveyor, as shown in FIG. 21. This results in a problem that ensuring a space for the conveyor is difficult. Still furthermore, in the magazine type, packaging bags need to be loaded in an aligned manner, with the result that the magazine type is troublesome and reduces the production efficiency.